


Smoking Weed & Making Out

by DictionaryWrites



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Dennis just needs a way to just Charlie up.





	Smoking Weed & Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: do you still write always sunny? if so, can i request charlie and dennis smoking weed and making out?

Dennis’ lips slowly surround the end of the joint, and he inhales, slowly, slowly. He feels the fragrant thickness of the smoke in his mouth, more as he takes it right to the back of his throat, down,  _down_ –

Then exhales.

Through the cloud of hazy, grey smoke, he sees Charlie, looking at him. Charlie looks at him with his eyes dilated by the weed, his lips parted, his tongue slightly out of his mouth, touching the base of his front teeth. His eyes follow the column of Dennis’ throat up to his chin, and then his eyes settle heavily on Dennis’ lips. 

“What’cha doing, Charlie?” Dennis asks lowly, his voice a little hoarse from the smoke (it’s been a while), and Charlie shrugs in the cartoonish way only Charlie can shrug.

“I dunno, man,” he mumbles, even less coherent than usual, and he looks at the floor instead of Dennis’ mouth. Dennis finds he  _misses_  the staring eyes, so he reaches out, takes Charlie by the chin, and forces his face up again.

“You looking at my mouth, Charlie-boy?”

“Sure, Dennis,” Charlie says. “But ya know, I look at a lot of things - I’ll tell ya what I looked at today: there was this dead cat outside the apartment today, and then–” Dennis doesn’t need to hear about whatever trash Charlie’s been poking through today, or, in fact,  _any_ day, so he shuts Charlie up. 

Charlie’s lips are dry and chapped, but he’s been eating a metric fuckton of candy today, and his mouth tastes sweet with the syrupy remnants of whatever foreign shit Frank had given him. Charlie gasps into Dennis’ mouth, and Dennis relishes the way he can flick his tongue over Charlie’s lower lip and make him  _whine:_ Charlie’s beard is rubbing in the best ways against Dennis’ chin and jaw, and the amount of power he can have in this situation is just great. 

He lets Charlie go, finally, watches the way Charlie sways in his place in the cloud of light smoke in the air, watches his defocused eyes stare into space… “You wanna tell me about trash, or do you wanna make out?” Dennis asks, slowly.

“Make out,” Charlie says, immediately, and Dennis  _smiles_. That’ll keep him quiet for another half an hour at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) for more, or if you want to send in a request.


End file.
